Hi Beautiful
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: GRILLOWS STORY summary at the start of story. GRILLOWS FOREVER finished
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, if it was Gil & Cath would be living happily ever after.

**Pairings: **Grillows always and forever.

**Summary: **Gil and Catherine where together for two months before he left Vegas for a one year teaching position in France. Catherine decide to stay in Vegas and spend some time with Lindsey before she left for collage. Now that Lindsey's away at collage, will Catherine go to Paris to be with him? or will Gil come back and surprise her?

* * *

Catherine come home after having finished a tough case, walking into the kitchen she poured herself a drink. Picking up her laptop she made her way through to the living, sitting down in Gil chair she placed her drink on the table beside the chair, she took her laptop out of the carry case and placed it on her lap. After working non stop the case she just finished she hadn't had a chance to check her email's, hoping that there maybe an email from Gil or Lindsey who left for collage two months.

Opening her email box up she saw email's from Nick, Ray and Ecklie , deciding that email's can wait till tomorrow she pressed the down button to see what another email's she had. Seeing one from Lindsey she opened it.

Mum,

Having heaps of fun, meeting heaps of fun people , I promise to stay out of trouble and work hard. I miss you and Vegas heaps, if you talk to Gil say I for me.

I was thinking about coming home for he weekend in a couple of weeks, if your not busy with work or if you haven't decide to going to Paris. Let me know

Love and miss you

Lindsey

She send Lindsey an email letting her know that she can't wait for to come home.

She checked to see if Gil had email, see that he hadn't she was about to shut down her laptop when she hear a beep, Gil was online .

**Bugmanlovessexybutterfly: **Hi beautiful

**Sexybutterfly: **Hey handsome, I miss you

**Bugmanlovessexybutterfly: **I miss you too sweetheart

**sexy butterfly: **I got an email from Lindsey she's coming home for the weekend in a couple of weeks.

**Bugmanlovessexybutterfly: **that's great sweetheart, I miss you both so much

**Sexybutterfly: **we miss you too, she said to say Hi by the way. I wish you where here I just finished a case where a nine year girl was murder, it turn out that her own brother who killed her. I could really do with one of your hugs right about now.

**Bugmanlovessexybutterfly: **I'm sorry sweetheart, I really wish I could be there with you, I would love nothing more then to hold you in my arms right now. Since I can't be there why don't you go and have long bath, then getting some sleep and will talk later after you have some rest.

**Sexybutterfly: **I think that's the best idea I've heard all day, I talk to you later I love you so very much.

**Bugmanlovessexybutterfly: **I love you so much too, get some sleep sweetheart, talk to you soon.

* * *

Here's my first story of 2010, please review and tell me what you think, I'll only update if you want me.

if you have nothing nice to say then please don't review.

Please enjoy.

GRILLOWS FOREVER


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Summary: **Set two weeks later, Lindsey comes home for the weekend, and Catherine gets a surprise what will it be or who will it be or will she get both.

**A/N: **first of all I'd like to say thank you to wendysam for the nice review. This chapter will be longer then the first and will be the last. So please enjoy and please keep up with the nice reviews it puts a much need smile on my face. Again thank you for reading.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Catherine was putting the finishing touch on her paperwork, she wanted everything out of the way, and Lindsey was flying in for the weekend this afternoon she could wait to spend time with her baby girl the only thing that would make this weekend even more special if Gil was there.

Gathering her things she lock her office door, on her way out she told Nick the he was Supervisor for the weekend and not to bother her un lease it was for life and death.

**Catherine's house**

Catherine walked into her living room and put her bag and laptop down on the coffee table and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Looking at the time she realised that she had plenty of time to have a shower and a couple of hours of sleep before she had to pick Lindsey up from the airport.

Grabbing her phone from her bag, she made her way up the stairs. Striping out of her clothes she stepped into the shower letting the warm water runs over her tried body. After finishing her shower she slipped into a pair of short and one of Gil's sweat shirts and slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Two hours later she was woken by a knock at the door, she ignored it hoping that the person would go away, but no such luck. Getting out of bed she made her way down the stairs promising to kill the person at the door.

"This better be good" she yelled opening the door and was shocked to see who standing there.

"Hi beautiful" Gil said taking a step towards her

"What…are…are you doing here?" she asked thing that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her

"What don't I get a, hello Gil I've missed you" he said taking her into her arms and kissing her passionately.

"Hey handsome, I've missed you so very much" kissing him back

"I know I could tell by the phone calls and web chat's we shared…" he was going to continue but was interrupted

"Do you mind I'd rather not hear what you too where doing, Hi mum"

"Lindsey want are you doing here I was suppose to pick you up at the airport in three hours" pulling her into her arms

"I have a confession to make…"

"Actually we both have a confession to make, how about we go inside and talk"

Walking into the living room, Gil sat in his chair and pulled Catherine onto his lap. Lindsey sat on the couch.

"Remember when we were chat a few weeks ago, and you said Lindsey was coming home for the weekend" he watched her nod her head before he continued. "Will I emailed her and told her about my surprise I've been working on, she thought it was great, she helped me with the finishing touches"

"What surprise?"

"Trust us mum it's worth the wait"

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Not long so why don't Lindsey and you go up stairs and get ready, while I'll change down here"

"Okay "Lindsey said grabbing her bags and went upstairs to change

"Cath, I've missed you so much" kissing her passionately. "Do you have that sexy black dress that I love so much?"

"Yes"

"Good wear that, know go upstairs and get ready" he said playfully tapped her on the bum

"Yes sir" she said playfully saluting him

20 minutes later he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a rose in his hand waiting for Catherine and Lindsey to come down. Lindsey was the first one down.

"you look beautiful" he said her cheek

"Thank you, mum will be down in a minute"

Gil's breath was taken away when he saw Catherine come down the stairs, she looked absolutely breath taking. Holding his hand out to her and hand handing her the rose in the another.

"Cath your absolutely breath taking" never taking his eyes off her

"Thank you kind sir" she said taking the rose, she looked at the rose a realised that it was fake .

Seeing the look on her face he said " it means that my love for you will never die" kissing her hand

"I'll never stop loving you either" kissing him

"Come on guys the limo's here" she said walking out the door.

"Limo, Gil what's going on?" she asked walking out the door.

"It's all part of the surprise sweetheart" he said locking the door.

Ten minutes later they reached there first stop, as the limo come to a stop Gil asked Catherine to close her eyes and not to open them tell he told her to.

"Gil…"

"Mum please, it's worth it I promise"

"Okay I'll close my eyes, but it better be worth it" she said closing her eye as she let Gil help her out of the limo and up some steps.

Turning her around so that she was facing him, he took a deep breath and got down on one knee, taking the ring box from his pocket and tasking hold of Catherine's left hand. He told her to open her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, she saw that they where standing in front of a church and that was down on one knee with a ring box in one hand and hers in the anther .

"Gil.." as tears of happiness formed in her eyes

"Catherine these last few months have been the hardest of my life not being with you is something I never, ever want to do again. So will you make me the most happiest man in the world and become wife and marry me tonight?" never taking his eyes of hers

"Nothing in this world would make me happier then to be your wife, so yes I'll marry you tonight.

Slipping the ring on to her finger, he stood up and pulled her into arms and kissed her passionately. Lindsey opened the church doors, to yet another surprise for Catherine, there stood Jim, Sofia, Nick, Greg, Doc Robbins and Ray, Lily.

Ten minutes later they where pronounced Husband and Wife, after the wedding, they went out for dinner to celebrate. Once they finished Lindsey went to stay with Lily, while Gil and Catherine spend the night in the honeymoon suite in one of Sam's casino's.

After seeing Lindsey board her fight, they boarded there own fight for a two honeymoon in Mexico.

THE END

* * *

I hope you liked it , please review, and rememeber if you have nothing nice to say then please don't review.

till next time

GRILLOWS FOREVER


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hi Grillows fans,

This morning when I woke up I was going to post this A/N telling all of you that I was no longer going to write fan fiction stories, till I read a nice review from Freekydisaster18.

Thank you Freekydisaster18 for your lovely review, it helped change my mind.

I'm looking for some one to help beta my stories, if there is anyone who can help me it would mean a lot, please PM me.


End file.
